erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who vs Doc Scratch
Doctor Who vs Doc Scratch is the fourth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 1. It features The Doctor, from BBC's hit science fiction series Doctor Who, battling against the guardian of Alternia from Homestuck, Doc Scratch. It was published on March 21, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor deadmau5 as Doc Scratch EpicLLOYD as Lord English Gavin Free as the 11th Doctor Lyrics 'Doc Scratch:' Act 5, Part 1, whack dykes are done if they try to test this tutor, I’m an Excellent Host, and I’ll send this psycho Back To The Future I spit most excellent rhymes in space and time, clever and coordinated, So retain the Silence, or else I’ll have you once again Exterminated I’m a real Bad Wolf, spitting purest smacks when I Scratch a track, Leave your head spinning so fast, Don’t Blink, or you’ll miss my raps A nine-hundred-year-old creepin’ on ladies? How very shady, Cali-born again nine times? Your brain must have rot to Jelly, Baby Doctor Who do you think you are? Your whole fanbase is going under Because I’m already D E A D, haunting you through your head, S U C K E R S 'The 10th Doctor:' Allons-y, Allonso! Oi, another Doctor wants to quarrel? That verse was awful! Back to big ball and wibble wobble to Lalonde, yo! Reading your comic is impossible! Who’s rightly got the time to? Daleks are more comprehendible! You got more sidekicks than I do! This is a second Questant’s Lament, delivered from the tenth Tennant right, The testament is bendin’ the white text guy over the edge of time, I’m passing Scratch in a flash, The Doctor is greater, Pass off as him; Scratchy, I’m making that Psychic Paper! But who in the right mind would want to do you? I could beat you simply with a scan; so Sonic Screwyou! 'Lord English:' WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL! I’LL BE WATCHING AS TIME SLOWS, YOUR BODY STARTS TO DECOMPOSE AS I REUNITE YOU WITH ROSE! I’LL LEAVE YOU SEVERED TO SHOW WHO’S BETTER! GRINDED LIKE CHEDDAR, YOU’RE LIGHTER THAN FEATHERS, AND LESS INTIMIDATING THAN NEPETA! YOU INFERNAL MITE, I’LL CRUSH YOU AND LEAVE YOU IN ETERNAL STRIFE, WEEPING FOREVER LIKE THE ANGELS UNTIL I MORPH YOU TO A KERNELSPRITE YOU’RE A MONSTER! A TRAITOR! I’M THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM DICTATOR, PICK A FIGHT WITH ME? I WAS THE SLAYER OF MY OWN CREATOR! NO SECOND CHANCES. JUST TRY TO FLY AWAY, QUEER. but how do you expect to outrun me… WHEN I’M ALREADY HERE??? 'The 11th Doctor:' Geronimo! The Eleventh steps in with the reddest of the fez, Besting his enemies without a question, no less, Discard this heartless garbage when Clara’s in the TARDIS, Bars of a rap artist are worse than the carnage of Makara’s! It’s not really a battle when I scorch you like Torchwood, Shoot me? The one to two, pocket you like you’re on cue! C’mon Lord, be a pal! You have less character than Lil Cal! You look a little green with envy, you want to rationale? You look worse than the Silence! This tyrant’s full of violence, With such defiance, why don’t you explain again how you’re timeless? Trivia *This battle marks The Flatwoods Monster's first guest appearance. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Doctor Who vs Doc Scratch Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster